Who Knew, Santos?
by BradQuestionMark
Summary: Hilda-and Justin for a little bit-reflect on Santos and how much they miss him. Songfic to Pink's "Who Knew."


**Hey everyone! I decided to write a fic using my favourite TV show and my favourite song! Yay!**

**So, as I'm sure you can assume, I don't own "Who Knew" (that beautiful song XD), Betty, Hilda, (those beautiful women XD), Justin, or Santos, (that beautiful man XD LOL). They belong to P!nk and Silvio Horta respectively. **

**Just so you know, the italics are flashbacks of Hilda and Santos's youth, while the normal letters are what the characters are thinking/doing.**

* * *

Hilda hadn't moved on yet. With every waking day she thought of him more and more, wishing him back to life. She woke up that morning especially sad, finding traces of him everywhere.

_Santos grabbed Hilda's hand and pulled her through the streets, enjoying every minute of the local fair._

_**You took my hand**_

"_C'mon Hilda," he said, "We have one day left before you go back to school, don't you wanna enjoy it?"_

"_Of course I do Santos, but a girl can only digest so much cotton candy in one day." Hilda replied to her boyfriend. _

"_Fine then, why don't you stop by my place, at least for a little while."_

_**You showed me how **_

"_I dunno Santos, you know how my Papi would react if he found out about this," the young woman said._

"_I know Hilda, but one day, you're gonna come live with me instead of your dad." he said, matter-of-factly, "So you better get used to my company,"_

_**You promised me **_

_**You'd be around**_

"_Well, kay, if your sure about this," she said._

"_When am I ever unsure about anything?" Santos said smugly._

"_I dunno, maybe when you tried flirting with Mr. Galdanco?" Hilda answered._

_**I took your words**_

_**And I believed**_

_**In everything**_

_**You said to me**_

"_He has really long hair okay? He looks like a lady form the back." Santos replied, trying to defend himself. _

"_Uh huh," Hilda responded, smiling widely._

"_Shut up." Santos said, defeated, before he leaned towards his woman and they shared a passionate kiss. _

Nine months later, their wonderful son was born, without a father to raise him. He had left Hilda faster than a race car driver could compete with as soon as he heard she was pregnant. Hilda thought that was all the pain that man would give her.

_**If someone said**_

_**Three years from now**_

_**You'd be long gone**_

She was wrong.

_**I'd stand up and**_

_**Punch them out**_

_**Cause they're all wrong**_

Hilda was forced to bargain with Santos again when the family was tight on cash, and in return for giving them the money they needed, Santos got to come and see his son, now twelve. After that, Hilda and Santos had an ill-fated fling, where he left after disagreeing with Hilda's parenting and Justin's personality.

They finally reconciled after spending an evening on a subway watching Justin relive Hairspray, when Santos finally accepted his son for who he is. It wasn't long before Santos proposed and Hilda accepted. They were at their happiest.

_**I know better**_

_**Cause you said forever**_

_**And ever**_

Until the day when Santos went to a convienience store, was caught up in a robbery, and got shot.

_**Who Knew?**_

* * *

"_Hey pretty lady," Santos said to a person with long blonde hair in the local bar._

_Hilda spotted the man as soon as she walked in, and was instantly smitten. She decided to intervene with his little flirty moment._

_She walked up Santos and said to him, "That's my fashion teacher."_

"_She's that age, and she looks that good?" he said, incredulous._

"_She must," Hilda replied, then whispered into his ear, "'cause she's a he."_

_Mr. Galdanco turned around at that moment, revealing his golden beard matching his hair._

_**Remember when **_

_**We were such fools**_

"_Oh," Santos said, blushing, "Thanks," he added to Hilda._

"_Don't mention it," she said, then stuck out her hand, "I'm Hilda,"_

_**And so convinced **_

_**And just too cool**_

_Santos shook her hand, "Santos," he said. "You come here often?"_

"_Only when men come in to flirt with Mr. Galdanco."_

"_Oh," Santos said sheepishly._

_**I wish I could**_

_**Touch you again**_

"_Relax, you're not the first one," Hilda said. _

"_Really?" Santos asked._

"_Oh, yeah, he has a chart in his classroom of how many potential boyfriends he has,"_

"_Umm…kay," Santos replied. "Um…can I buy you a drink?"_

_**I wish I could**_

_**Still call you friend**_

_Hilda thought about it, "I'd like that," she decided._

_**I'd give **_

_**Anything**_

_And a blossoming relationship was started._

Justin had just finished his performance of West Side Story, and received a standing ovation form the audience. There was only one audience member he really wanted to see, though.

His father was seated in the seventeenth row, alley seat. When Justin was done he ran to his father.

"How'd I do, Dad?" he asked.

Santos then picked the boy up in his strong arms and said, "You were incredible son, I am so proud of you."

Then Justin woke up.

_**When someone said**_

_**Count your blessings now**_

In truth, he had left the stage to find his mother crying hysterically, and then his Aunt Betty tearfully told him what had happened.

'_**Fore their long gone**_

_**I guess I just didn't know how**_

_**I was all wrong**_

So, he awoke to the same old house he had lived in before, still fatherless.

_**They knew better**_

_**Still you said forever**_

_**And ever**_

He knew his dad wanted him to be more masculine, so he had tried to stay strong during the whole experience, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He grabbed his pillow, hugged it to his chest, and cried.

_**Who Knew?**_

* * *

"_I love you Hilda," Santos said to her as they sat on his apartment couch,_

"I love you too, Santos," Hilda said in the present, talking to no one.

_**I'll keep you locked in my head**_

_**Until we meet again.**_

_**Until we**_

_**Until we meet again**_

"_Really?" Hilda asked._

"_Of course, Hilda. I never believed in soul mates until I met you."_

_**And I won't forget you my friend**_

_**What happened?**_

Hilda had gone to his casket, and took his lifeless hand in her own.

"Santos, I didn't believe in soul mates either, and I still didn't when we were first dating, but then you cam back to me, and you were everything I could have dreamed for, and although out souls are separated now, they'll be together one day, and then well truly be soul mates," she said, tears falling onto the body of her fiancé, "Okay?"

_**If someone said **_

_**Three years from now**_

_**You'd be long gone**_

In the present, Hilda took out her favourite Jewellery box, and took out a necklace he had gotten her. On it, the word "Soul" was engraved. He was buried with the other one, which said "Mates."

"I miss you Santos," she said, "We both do."

_**I'd stand up **_

_**And punch them out**_

_**Cause they're all wrong and**_

"_Oh, Santos, I love you too," she said as she leapt across the couch and into his arms, where they shared their first kiss._

_**That last kiss**_

_**I'll cherish**_

_**Until we meet again**_

Hilda found the calendar she had stolen from Betty and stuck on her wall, and found the date.

"Happy Birthday Santos," she said. Then, finally, she started weeping.

_**And time makes**_

_**It harder**_

_**I wish I could remember**_

"Happy Birthday Dad," Justin cried into his pillow across the hall from where his mother was doing the same.

_**But I keep**_

_**Your memory**_

_**You visit me in my sleep**_

_**My Darlin'**_

_**Who Knew?**_

_Hilda and Santos walked across the beach, hand in hand._

_**My Darlin**_

_**My Darlin**_

_**Who knew?**_

_They found a spot, and together they watched the sun rise into the air._

_**My Darlin**_

_**I miss you**_

_**My Darlin**_

"_I told you it looks pretty," Santos told his girlfriend._

_**Who Knew?**_

In her room, Hilda sat alone, the sun beginning to shine through the window.

"It's beautiful." She said to herself, then watched the sunrise, all by herself.

_**Who Knew?**_

**

* * *

**

**Well? I really like it, which normally means that it's bad. Please R&R!**


End file.
